DESCRIPTION: This application proposes to use the new Topocloning(TM) technology developed at Invitrogen to incorporate receptor and RIP cDNA sequences into expression vectors to allow expression of these proteins for analysis of their structure and functions. In addition, the recombinant proteins will be utilized to produce antisera to aid in functional studies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE